Crimson Chronicle
|caption 3 = Crimson Chronicle}} "When the Korea Branch repaired the backflow of past data, some unpublished records were found. These records are somewhat different from what is currently believed to be true. What happened before Qinzheng was occupied? This time the story will go back to the past, a glimpse of the figure of the famous people of the year-" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Crimson Chronicle is an event Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Korean version of Crash Fever, and is the last quest in the Gun Long Clan arc. After the events of the False Tower, Jang Yeongsil had found the deletion records of Choe Yeong and Jeong Mong-ju, previous leaders of the ALICE Korea Branch that supposedly committed suicide and went missing, respectively. Upon further investigation, she discovers this wasn't the case, and she shows the records to the player to see what happened in the past. Shortly after Jeong Dojeon had left ACADEMIA, she had joined with the Gun Long Clan under Lee Sunggye as a strategist. As a result, the leader of the ALICE Korea Branch, Choe Yeong, and his advisor, Jeong Mong-ju, started making plans on taking down the Gun Long Clan due to them having too much power, despite them taking orders from Choe Yeong. Choe Yeong orders Lee Sunggye and the Gun Long Clan on a suicide mission to take out both Gungnae and Sabi without any assistance, and Lee Sunggye pleads to Choe Yeong to change his mind but he does not. They head out, but Jeong Dojeon convinces Lee Sunggye to turn around against their orders and defeat Choe Yeong instead of marching to their deaths. They do so, becoming traitors and killing Choe Yeong. Lee Sunggye is immediately filled with regret at his actions, and Jeong Dojeon uses the opportunity to report Choe Yeong's death as a suicide to Jeong Mong-ju. Jeong Mong-ju doesn't believe the story, but Jeong Dojeon tells her it doesn't matter what she thinks, the Gun Long Clan is now taking the position that Choe Yeong held. Jeong Mong-ju is angered, but can't do anything. Some time later, a suicide bomber explodes near Lee Sunggye, greatly injuring him. Jeong Mong-ju takes the opportunity to regain control from the Gun Long Clan, and orders their execution. One of the soldiers under Lee Sunggye, Lee Bangwon, says they should do something, but Lee Sunggye argues against it, stating that they have already sinned and in order to not ruin their honor any more they should accept their punishment. Lee Bangwon doesn't like the orders, but acknowledge's his commander's orders. However, Lee Bangwon runs into Sejo of Joseon, who suggests they should just kill Jeong Mong-ju. Lee Bangwon then runs into Sejong, and asks him why he isn't training. Sejong responds that while he is a part of the Gun Long Clan, he wants to make sure that peace is maintained once it is achieved, and through non violent methods. Lee Bangwon leaves him be after that. By this point, Lee Bangwon has been convinced of what he feels he must do, so he goes with Sejo to Sonjuk Bridge, where he confronts Jeong Mong-ju and kills her once she refuses to stand down. Sejo suggests hanging their corpses as a public warning, but he is ignored and possibly exiled, and Jeong Mong-ju was publicly stated to have gone missing. Lee Sunggye is furious with Lee Bangwon's actions, and questions why he would cement them as traitors. Lee Bangwon mentions they were already traitors the moment he rebelled against Choe Yeong, and that he was willing to take on all the infamy if it meant securing the peace. Meanwhile, Jeong Dojeon goes into hiding, commenting about the success of her plans. Shortly afterwards, a virus breakout at Bosingak occurs, and the Gun Long Clan moves out to help control the situation (which is what happens in Hongryeon Invades!). With the records done, Jang Yeongsil discusses with the player whether they should show the records to Sejong, since it puts his rule into questionable legitimacy. They show Sejong, who immediately releases the records to the public since he doesn't want his rule based on lies. The people support him and decide to keep him as the person in charge of the Korea Branch. In addition, Choe Yeong and Jeong Mong-ju's records are reinstated. Ghost of Loyalty is a bonus quest associated with this quest, but has no real impact on the story. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival units for this quest are the Past versions of Jeong Dojeon, Lee Bangwon, and Lee Sunggye. Quest Overview Prologue Evil Deeds= |-| 01 Going to War= |-| 02 Army Maneuvers= |-| Ultimate The Huge Tree Falls= |-| 03 Concealment= |-| 04 Crisis= |-| 05 Decision= |-| Ultimate Sonjuk Bridge= |-| 06 Fissure= |-| 07 Rising Dragon= |-| Finale Proclamation= |-| In-Quest Dialogue Prologue Evil Deeds= (Unit: Jang Yeongsil) |-| 01 Going to War= Floor 1 (Units: Choe Yeong, Jeong Mong-ju) Floor 2 (Units: Choe Yeong, Lee Sunggye) Floor 3 (Units: Lee Sunggye, Jeong Dojeon) |-| 2 Army Maneuvers= Floor 1 (Units: Lee Sunggye, Jeong Dojeon) Floor 2 (Units: Lee Sunggye) Floor 3 (Unit: Choe Yeong) |-| Ultimate The Huge Tree Falls= Floor 1 (Unit: Gyebaek) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Bar 4 Floor 2 (Unit: Choe Yeong) Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 |-| 03 Concealment= Floor 1 (Unit: Lee Sunggye, Jeong Dojeon) Floor 2 (Units: Jeong Dojeon, Jeong Mong-ju) |-| 04 Crisis= Floor 1 (Unit: Lieutenant (Lee Sunggye), Electropod) Floor 2 (Unit: Jeong Mong-ju) Floor 3 (Unit: Jeong Mong-ju, Jeong Dojeon) Floor 4 (Unit: Jeong Mong-ju, Lieutenant (Lee Sunggye)) Floor 5 (Unit: Jeong Mong-ju, Lee Bangwon) Floor 6 (Units: Lieutenant (Lee Sunggye), Lee Bangwon) |-| 05 Decision= Floor 1 (Unit: Lee Bangwon, Sejo of Joseon) Floor 2 (Unit: Lee-Do, Lee Bangwon) Floor 3 (Units: Lee Bangwon, Sejo of Joseon) Floor 4 (Units: Jeong Mong-ju, Lee Bangwon) |-| Ultimate Sonjuk Bridge= Work in progress. |-| 06 Fissure= Floor 1 (Unit: Sejo of Joseon, Lee Bangwon) Floor 2 (Units: Lieutenant (Lee Sunggye), Lee Bangwon) Floor 3 (Unit: Jeong Dojeon) |-| 07 Rising Dragon= Floor 1 (Unit: Mr. Bunny) Floor 2 (Units: Lee Sunggye, Lee Bangwon) |-| Finale Proclamation= Floor 1 (Unit: Jang Yeongsil) Floor 2 (Units: Lee-Do, Jang Yeongsil) Post-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia * For some reason, the cutscene version of Lee Sunggye's 5 star form is just called "Lieutenant". * The cutscene version of Lee-Do's 6 star form uses the name of the UA instead. Category:Korea Ultimates